CM Punk VS Diaz
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. When CM Punk wants to train with the Diaz Brothers. Nick has to make a Tough choice.


**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**A/N:** Borrowed Parts From CM Punk's UFC Interviews.

* * *

**"Hey UFC fans, this is CM Punk. And I will see you in the Octagon. In Twenty Fifteen"**

Nate Diaz looked at the Television screen and shook his head.

"Can you believe this shit?" Nate asked his Brother. Nick Shrugged like he didn't care. He had other things to worry about.

"Which camp do you think he'll go to?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Dunno" Nick said going to the fridge. He could hear CM Punk's voice get louder as his Little Brother turned the Television up.

"Which Training Camp are you going to go to? Have you picked one yet?" Kenny Florian asked on Television.

"Well I'm lucky in the fact that **loads** of people have reached out to me. A **Champion's Camp** would be great. But as far MMA Camp's go, I have no clue where I'm going" CM Punk said.

* * *

Nate snorted and smiled away a laugh.

"Reigns took that crazy-ass Miller in. Or is Punk gonna go to Jackson's? Jackson would get a Hard-on over Punk's **old Fame-whoring** ass" Nate said. Nick Came back and sat down with his water, nodding at his Little Brother's words.

Nick Diaz had questions for CM Punk too, and they were going to **get answered**.

* * *

Nick hated it when CM Punk dug his fingers into his back. They always slid over his waist and scratched at him.

It was one of the many reasons Diaz couldn't relax when CM Punk was around. The Sex was always hurried. Silent, but the silence was broken with CM Punk's moans every now and again. CM Punk had no problem taking it rough. Nick pushed CM Punk's shoulder down into the mattress.

He fucked him once more with a terse thrust, then he pulled out. Diaz pulled on his Boxer Shorts and a Plain Black T-shirt. He turned on the TV and sat on the bed. He could feel CM Punk moving around.

* * *

"Why don't you ask me the** only thing** that you wanna know?" CM Punk asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Look, Nick. Lorenzo and Dana gave me the offer on a plate. They flew out to Chicago to fucking meet me. How could I say no?" CM Punk asked.

* * *

Nick shrugged. He thought That CM Punk would have told him first. But they weren't dating. Just fucking. But if CM Punk was going to fight in his weight class Nick Diaz felt like he had the right to know.

At least CM Punk was going to** Anthony Pettis'** training Camp. Nick could watch all this Bull-shit from a TV screen. Because he didn't want to get involved.

Nick leaned forward as CM Punk rubbed Diaz's back and kissed the Fighter's neck.

"Nick" he said.

* * *

"What?" Nick asked.

"Can I train with you?" CM Punk asked.

"Huh?" Nick asked. He wondered if the Sex had affected his own hearing.

"Nick you and your Little Brother **run a Gym Right**?" CM Punk said. "The Diaz Brother Jiu-Jitsu place in California right?" CM Punk asked.

* * *

CM Punk was right. Nick Diaz and his Little Brother** did** own a Gym. That prick had done his research but Nick just Shook his head.

CM Punk couldn't just walk into **their Gym**. This was MMA, not WWE Movie Month. He got up and started looking for his clothes. He slipped them on and got his things.

"Nick...do you think I've got what it takes?" CM Punk asked.

"I don't care" Nick said.

* * *

"If you don't care, then** I don't care** about this" CM Punk said swinging his arm around the room, to make a point.

"Nick...you could give me a **Nick Diaz Guide** to the UFC here. I'm under a lot of pressure" CM Punk said.

"Who's fault is that?" Nick said.

* * *

"If you don't give a shit, Just leave" CM Punk said irritably. Diaz got his clothes and left. Fuck CM Punk. It was just a casual thing anyway. CM Punk wouldn't last five minutes in the UFC. Nick had better things to do than worry about him. The next morning he woke up to run as usual. CM Punk was the last fighter on his mind.

That's one of the reason Nick Diaz Liked running so much.

* * *

He got back to his flat sweaty. He took a hot shower. Then he took his Little Brother to their Gym. He passed the Gym keys to Nate. Nate poked the key in the door when he saw the Gym door was already open.

"What the fuck?" Nate said. He pushed the door open. Both of the Diaz Brothers walked into their Gym and walked around. Nate walked towards the Guy on one of their Fitness Bicycles.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" Nate asked the Stranger.

* * *

"The Name's **CM Punk**. WWE Legend. New UFC SuperStar" CM Punk said. He walked over to Nate and held his hand out. Nate didn't shake it. The Younger Diaz Brother went back to his Brother and looked at him Sourly.

"Nick?" Nate asked.

"You should go" Nick told CM Punk.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere Nick. I want to try your Gym out" CM Punk said. Nate shrugged.

"**No way** ass-hole" Nate said. "Get out"

"This isn't about money for me. Don't get me wrong. I like, well, need to get paid. And I'll pay you famous Diaz Brother's whatever you Guys want" CM Punk said.

* * *

"This ain't about money **for us**" Nate said.

"I'll repeat for you kids. It's not all about the money. Like I said. But we all want to get paid. This is about me wanting to test myself. MMA is something that I've always wanted to try"

"I want to go for challenges. I want to impress people. Impress myself. Impress the both of you. I've chosen the UFC path and I've never felt better" CM Punk said.

* * *

"Me and my Little Brother need to talk" Nick said. CM Punk nodded and got off of the Exercise Bicycle. Nick made sure that CM punk wasn't listening.

"Nick...how the fuck did he get in?" Nick asked. Nick shrugged. He'd Brought CM Punk to their Gym before, but he'd didn't want to blame himself just yet.

* * *

"He's a fucking fake wrestler" Nate said. "We deal with **Real MMA **here" Nate said. I mean the **Extra money** ain't gonna hurt us much though" Nate said.

"You said it ain't about that shit" Nick said.

"Yeah. But what if that crazy fucker's Good?" His Little Brother asked a Good Question.

* * *

But at that Moment Nick didn't care if CM Punk was the next Chris Weidman or GSP. He couldn't have a fling and then invite CM Punk to his camp. It would just be too weird.

But then if he refused, his Little Brother would ask questions.

Nick went back to the entrance and let CM Punk into back into their Gym. CM Punk walked back and nodded at them smiling.

* * *

"So?" He asked the Diaz Brothers.

"A week. That's all you get" Nick said.

"And if you Guys really fall in love with me?" CM asked.

* * *

"Funny. Let's see how you run" Nate said going to the Exercise bike that CM Punk had been on. Nick watched CM Punk train with his Little Brother. He told himself that it wouldn't last long. It couldn't.

Nick Diaz would make sure that CM Punk had one of the **Toughest** MMA Training Camps Ever...


End file.
